The Elevator
by Rainnejay
Summary: What happens when Will and Alicia get trapped in the elevator by themselves in the middle of the night. Will anyone come save them, or will they end up saving themselves. AU


Hey everyone, so I'm back with another oneshot. Man these things are addictive, its like you start one and then you think of another idea... Anyway, I got this idea from reading this really great fanfiction called "The Montenegro Case" by sousaphone, it's a cross over between The Good Wife and Private Practice, two amazing shows. Well in the story there is an elevator scene between Will and Alicia so I thought what if Will and Alicia got stuck in the elevator at Lockhart and Gardner. And that is how this beauty was created. But the story is really good and apart of a series of four that are all great. Anyway I hope this warms everyone's heart that needs it. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Alicia sighed as she looked at the time. It was urging on 12 and she was still in her office. Peter had the kids this weekend and she had a ton of paperwork to finish before she could go home. But the closer it got to 1, the more she realized that maybe it was better if she should just go home and finish it at home. Besides there she could drink wine and lay comfortably in just jeans, or maybe nothing at all. She hadn't done paperwork since...well since when she and Will were together.

"Will" She breathed as she laid her head on her chair. She missed him so much, and yet she knew that she could never have him again. That she could never see him again. Yes he worked just down the hall, but there is a difference between seeing him at work every day and actually getting to see him the way that she used to. But she wasn't sure if she asked, would he even want to see her anymore. She was sure that he would not want her back, she knew she broke his heart. Hell she broke her own heart, but it had to be done. Right? It was the right choice. It was. Or at least that is what she kept telling herself.

Alicia sighed as she packed her things up. She saw that no one else was in the office with the exception of the cleaning lady, that just left her wing of the office.

"I definitely need to go home."Alicia said as she got up from her chair. She started to walk towards the elevator while on her phone when she quite literally ran into Will. Alicia dropped her phone and Will dropped the file that he was carrying. They looked at each other and awkwardly smiled.

'Oh great,'Alicia thought to herself. She could not see the heartbreak in his eyes anymore.

They both went down to pick up each other's items when their hands touched picking up Alicia's phone. Alicia felt her cheeks heat up at the touch of Will's hands, and a pain in her chest at the sight of Will's soft chocolate eyes.

'Was that a blush in her cheeks?' Will thought to himself as they both straightened themselves as they stood up. Will couldn't believe it, it must be hot because there was no way that Alicia had any strong feeling for him. She broke up with him, she constantly left him, there was no way that she could possibly feel the way he felt. That she felt fire every time they touched. That just by him looking at her could give her butterflies or make her wet. There was no way.

They had been just standing there looking at each other in complete silence, both caught in deep silence. It was only when they heard the elevator ding and saw the cleaning lady get on did they finally come back.

"Sorry." Alicia said first as she looked over at the elevator and then back to Will.

"It's ok, I wasn't looking where I was going."Will started to walk towards the elevator with Alicia in tow.

"No I was on my phone, I wasn't paying attention."Will pressed the button for the elevator and started to stare at the elevator doors, afraid to look at Alicia in the face.

"In a hurry to get home?"Alicia offered after a few seconds of awkward silence. Will smiled at her and looked at her watch.

"No but it is going on 12 o'clock. I figured that leaving now would be the best decision if I want any kind of sleep tonight."The doors opened as soon as Will got into the elevator and Will released a loud sigh as he walked in.

'He can't even stand to stand next to me by the elevator' Alicia thought as she stepped in the elevator. She fought back the urge to cry as she pressed the button for the first floor. Alicia leaned against the bars of the elevator as it started to move. Will stood as far away from her as he possibly could. And for a few floors they stood in perfect silence, Alicia was sure that she could hear his breathing. That was until the elevator suddenly stopped in a jerking way, almost causing Alicia to lose her balance. She caught herself on the railing as Will sighed and walked over to the panel. He started to forcibly push the buttons hoping that it would work. Alicia rolled her eyes, he would never admit to defeat.

"Pushing buttons isn't going to make the elevator go Will."She said with more force than intended.

"Well we'll never know unless we try."Will responded with the same amount of force that he was given. Suddenly the elevator started moving again.

"See."This time it was Alicia that sighed as she crossed her arms and he walked back towards the spot he was standing in. And then the elevator jerked again and stopped for good this time. Alicia lost her balance and fell right on top of Will. Alicia could not suppress the blush that came upon her face again, and neither could Will stop his member from growing. I mean that did bring back memories of Alicia pushing him on her bed or him pinning her to a wall. He was only human, and she was so beautiful.

"I told you."Alicia said as she tried not to smile.

"This brings back memories."Alicia said as she made no effort to get off of him. Will laid there in shock with Alicia's chest pushing against his chest, he could see straight down her shirt.

"Alicia I think we should get up."Alicia's slight smile faded as she got off of him and stood back in her corner feeling like a fool. Alicia was sure that she felt him grow underneath her, but maybe that was just a reflex that he hadn't grown out of. She felt like crying but forced herself not to.

Will got up and moved towards the panel hoping to find something useful.'I am almost certain that she blushed this time.'Will thought to himself. He really didn't want to get up, but he was sure if they stayed there any longer he would have pulled that tight skirt that fit her curves so well and ripped those black lace panties that he knew she had closed his eyes to try and erased the thought from his mind.

Will pressed the call button but got no response. He continuously pressed the button until he slammed his head against it.

"The button is out of order. And besides, Paul is on break."Will whipped his head around in confusion.

"When I stay late and start to get stressed I walk around. One night I ran into Paul and we talked. He takes a break around now for thirty minutes. He's the only one on duty right now because it's usually empty and his partner has a sick little girl. And they are supposed to be doing maintenance so the button is messed up right now."

"Well what if something like this happens? How smart is that?"

"Well that is what Paul is for."Will sighed and walked back over to the corner.

"We don't have to wait long, he should be off in about twenty minutes or so."

"Why don't you call him or 911?"Alicia digged in her purse as she watched Will check his phone and then sink to the floor.

"I don't have his number and my phone is dying...no it's dead. You?"Will shook his head.

"It died twenty minutes ago which is why I decided it was time to leave."Alicia started to smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Will.

"What's so funny?"

"I only left because I saw the cleaning lady get ready to go. It seemed as if the universe was giving us signs to leave. And then I started to think, 'what would have happened if we just left at normal times. Or one after the other."' It wasn't really funny, but it was so ironic that it did make her want to laugh. It was as if the universe was playing a trick on them.

Will sighed again and Alicia was sure that he would soon run out of oxygen. She took her heels off, she was sure that they would be here for a while.

About ten minutes later Alicia started to fan herself, it started to get hot.

"Is it hot in here?"She asked, hoping to make conversation.

"Yes." Will said bluntly. He was hot as well but he would much rather get out of there than get comfortable. Alicia sighed and took her jacket off and unbuttoned her shirt a little. Will could now see her breast in full form and all he wanted to do was grab them and remind her of the tongue thing.

"What are you doing?"Will asked as she leaned her neck back and fanned herself.

"You may not be hot, but I am."

"You sure are."Will whispered and licked his lips. Alicia heard him but pretended not to, on the account of the heat.

Will started to take off his jacket and tie. Now it was Alicia's turn to lick her lips, she missed his body so much.

"Now who's hot?"She joked. Will rolled his eyes in response. Now Alicia was pissed, if he rolled his eyes one more time, she was going to take them out.

"Look Will I know that this is the last place that you would want to be on a Friday...Saturday morning. But could you not act like you don't hate me for just twenty minutes. Like could we be friends for just the next twenty minutes?"Will was shocked, he could not believe that that was what she thought of him.

"You think that I hate you?"

"Well yeah, I would if I were you. I broke your heart."Will got up from his position on the floor and walked close to Alicia.

"Yes you broke my heart, but I don't hate you. I don't think that I could ever hate you."

"I love you, even if you can't love me."Will nearly audible voice rang loud in her ears. Fighting back tears, Alicia closed the gap between them.

"You think that I don't love you?"Alicia hesitantly touched his cheek, she felt sparks fly through her body as her hand made contact. How could believe that she doesn't love him when everytime they touch she feels like she is being electrocuted. Will closed his eyes and placed his hand over top of hers. Will pulled her hand from his cheek and Alicia nearly had a heart attack. Will moved her hand to his lips and gently kissed her. He knew that this would probably be the last time that he would be able to do this, so he took his time and continued to kiss her hand and trailed it up her arm to her cheek and to her ear.

"Yes."He whispered in her ear and she nearly broke down to the floor. She grabbed his shoulder to keep her balance. Will continued his pursuit and pushed her against the wall. At the moment he didn't care if she didn't love him, he would love for the both of them.

Alicia's head was spinning and the air was getting thick. Will continued to kiss her neck and ear and cheek, purposefully missing her lips, which was glad for. If he kissed her lips she would be done.

"Do you love me?"Will said inbetween kisses. Alicia could barely see her own hands as they ran through his hair. Let alone hear what Will was saying, but oddly she heard him.

"Yes "She breathed, barely getting the words out of her mouth.

"Run away with me."Will wasn't sure why he asked, he already knew her answer.

"Yes."She said again before she could completely register what he was saying. Both of them stopped and looked at each other. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the two of them breathing heavily.

"What?"Alicia said when Will finally looked up at her.

"Runaway with me? Or at least Peter."Alicia stood there panicking as she saw her lipstick stains on his cheek from when they alternated. And for the first time since he started kissing her did she really realize what they were doing, or about to do.

"Will I can't."Alicia said before she moved from underneath him and towards the door where she stopped dead in her tracks, remembering why they were there in the first place. Alicia rested her head against the doors of the elevator.

"Alicia you can't run from this. Literally."Will started to come up behind her.

"Everytime we get serious you run. Everytime we finally become happy and content, you run. And every time you run to him."Will said as he turned Alicia around to find her crying.

"You can't run this time Alicia, this time you have to face the truth and actually talk to me."

"You think I like running Will? You think I enjoy hurting you and myself?"

"Yes" Will said truthfully. Normally he wouldn't have said this, but because he was so tired of the games, he let it all out.

"Then you really don't know me at all."Alicia turned her back to him. She couldn't run, but that didn't mean that she had to look at him.

"I do know you leesh, that's the problem. I have seen every part of you, externally and internally. I know you like the back of my hand. Or at least I used to, before Peter. He hurt you and made you become so defensively that you can't see a good thing right in front of you."Alicia turned around furious.

"And you're what's good for me?"

"I could be if you let me. While we were together, you were the happiest that I had ever seen you. I make you happy and you can't deny that fact."

"And you think what that because I love you and you love me that we can what ride into the sunset together, happily ever after?"

"Well no, I can't ride bareback."Will smirked, oddly making her calmer.

" Life isn't like that Will I can't drop everything for you, I have kids."

"And I'm not asking you to. All I ask is that you try, try and make it work. Fuck the public, fuck Peter. Just me you, Grace and Zach settle somewhere secluded until they go to college. Or you divorce Peter amicably and go on with your life, it will eventually blow over. Leave him and don't tell anyone until the kids leave. Something Alicia, just try."

"Peter is running for Governor."Will sighed as he placed his fingers through his hair.

"Alicia you can't let him do this to you. He is going on with his life as if the scandal never happened. As if the fact that he broke your heart was nothing. After this it will be the white house Alicia, he won't stop. He will continue to do this until you have nothing left. I want you to be happy, to enjoy life. Be the Alicia I know you are and not just Peter's wife. Not just some good wife."The words hit her like a shot in the back. She felt a tear run down her cheek and Will wipe it from her.

"And you are saying that you will make me happy?"Alicia said without looking up at him.

"I'm saying that I can make you incredibly happy. I'm saying that I can make you so happy you won't even know what sad is. I'm saying I won't make you cry anymore in the middle of the night like I know you do."That was it, the straw that broke the camel's back. It was simple but it was what she needed to hear.

Alicia let all of the tears flow as she ran the very short distance to Will's arms. Will kept a strong grasp around her, as if she would fly away if he didn't keep her close to him.

"I will try. I promise Will I will."Alicia whispered in his ear before she wrapped her legs around his body and he started kissing her. Starting at her neck and finally ending at her lips.

An hour later, with Alicia sleep in Will's arms, Will felt the elevator start to move down. He had completely forgot that they were in an elevator until the doors opened to show a tall old black man with gray hair everywhere. He seemed oddly calm for someone who had two people stuck in an elevator for almost two hours.

"You must be Paul."Will said as he started to get up with Alicia still clinging to his body.

"Yes Mr. Gardner."

"Would you mind grabbing our things, if you mind."Paul smiled and grabbed their things, following them to Will's car. Once they were in his car, Paul gave him their things.

"I am really glad that you two finally resolved your problems. I really hated seeing Alicia said all the time, and you always seem sad or grumpy."With a wink Paul walked away to get back to his post.

"Did he know that we were in the elevator the whole time? Did he stop the elevator?"Will thought before getting in the car and putting the stuff in the car.

Alicia moaned and rolled over in her seat to see Will smiling back at her.

"Will where are we going?"Will smiled at her soft sleepy voice.

"We're going home honey."Alicia smiled back and moved closer to so she could put her head on his shoulders.

"Ok."Who cares who messed with the elevator or what happened. Will was just glad that it did happen.

* * *

Who do you guys think got them into the elevator. Also see no sad ending this time. I thought about it for a while, this time having the dream be Will's and not Alicia's But nah, decided to do a nice one this time. Please review and I hope that everyone enjoys this and has an amazing day/night.


End file.
